


亦敌亦友

by catonmars



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atoryo - Freeform, M/M, 迹越 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: “你的队员说我是你的配偶，”龙马在他坐下的时候说。由于趴在毯子上的缘故声音有些闷闷的，但这不妨碍迹部听清他话里的警告意味。“我要活埋了他们。”冰帝正选讨厌龙马之后又喜欢他的故事。迹越。I don't own anything but this poor translating.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Kudos: 3





	亦敌亦友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [teammates and enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236520) by [shilu_ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilu_ette/pseuds/shilu_ette). 



/  
岳人得承认，越前的确漂亮。当他不拿球拍的时候，会在阳光下眯起眼睛舒展身体。他那纤长瘦削的手臂，少一分骨感可以称之为健美的躯体；一如平常的锐利目光和不笑时抿成直线的柔软双唇。简而言之，越前安静的时候很漂亮。尽管如此，越前并不比沙滩上那些扭腰摆胯的姑娘们更好。岳人对此颇为满意。  
“别再视奸越前了，”他旁边的宍户提醒道，“小心迹部拧掉你的脑袋。”  
“他才不会，”岳人说，“他爱他的球队爱的要死。”  
在正前方，岳人看到一部分青学正选像动物一样互相追逐嬉闹。至少，他能认出桃城的身影，光这点就使他唉声叹气道：“我们为什么要和他们一起来海边？现在是夏天，还不到全国大赛。”  
“他们是全国大赛的对手之一。”宍户指出。  
“没正式确定。”  
“他们是东京都内唯一可以和我们即兴比赛的球队？”  
“我们连球拍都没带，”岳人咧嘴。  
“因为，”侑士举止夸张地走过来，扑通一声坐在他们中间，手里拿着看起来可疑的饮料。“这是我们亲爱的部长为情侣的亲密无间想出来的花招。”他把装着饮料的三角杯递给岳人。  
“侑士，”岳人问道，“这是马提尼吗？”  
侑士哼了哼，宍户摇摇头并拿走了另一杯饮料。  
“我们还没成年，你知道的吧，”他说着和岳人碰了碰杯。  
“成年是何年*，”侑士唱完向后一躺。他朝青学新秀的方向神秘一笑，脸上挂着的假眼镜被墨镜取而代之。那些阴影使他看起来像个十足的变态。岳人腹诽。  
“越前君，”侑士甜蜜地呼喊，声音大到足以让一年级生听见，“你要来一杯吗？”  
越前躺着的地方离他们远到他可以假装自己什么也没听到。即使侑士的高呼引起路人侧目，越前也拒绝回应，仅仅只在阴凉处翻了个身。  
“讨厌的小鬼，”岳人嘟囔道，大口喝着他的饮料。他对自己之前暗自观察那个男孩儿的行为感到反胃。漂亮，没错，但没漂亮到可以掩盖他自大的本性。  
“他只是睡着了，”侑士说。他若有所思地呷着酒水，随后问道：“迹部去哪儿了。把可怜的男孩儿一个人丢在那里。”  
岳人窃笑。“你说的他像迹部的独家财产。”  
“他一个人坐在那里，受尽冷落。我不得不这么想。”  
“真是令我感动，”另一个拖腔拉调的声音响起，岳人习惯性地抑制住了跳起来的冲动，“谈论一位与你们中的大多数毫无关系的人的幸福。”迹部说完皱了皱鼻子。他居高临下地站着，岳人得伸长脖子才能瞧见他的部长。“忍足，那个是马提尼？”  
“我拿了几杯，迹部，”侑士欢快地回答，递给他两杯，“做个贴心男友，带一杯给越前。”  
迹部翻了个白眼，只拿走一杯。“别喝太多，否则我把你们丢进海里。”离开队员之前他威胁道。  
“能听见他们讲话吗？”宍户咕哝的同时，迹部把自己安置到了越前身边。岳人拍了下脑门，继续注意两人的动向。  
“他们根本不说话，”他说，“他们就只是……躺着。呃。”岳人对着他的空杯子做了个鬼脸。“这玩意儿太难喝了，侑士。”  
“因为你一口气喝掉了它。马提尼必须慢慢品味。”  
“我同意你，除了这里面有糟糕的杜松子酒。”  
“它确实糟糕，你说得对。”  
/  
“你的队员认为我是你的配偶，”龙马在他坐下的时候说。由于趴在毯子上的缘故声音有些闷闷的，但这不妨碍迹部听清他话里的警告意味。“我要活埋了他们。”  
“你不会，”迹部说，“你太懒了。懒得起身去制止你的队友。”  
龙马不屑地哼哼。然后翻了个身，眯着眼睛看向迹部。“你拿的是杜松子酒？”他问。  
“你真聪明，”迹部说，“年纪轻轻就知道这个了。”  
龙马霎时起了脾气踢了迹部一脚，连带躺着的毯子撒满了沙粒。“你只比我大两岁，”他烦躁地说。迹部正忙着收拾烂摊子，没工夫听他讲话。  
“你听见了没？只有两岁。”  
“你的队友们表现得像群白痴。”他选择性地忽略龙马的瞪视，指着正在喊叫的桃城武，“让你的队友离我们远点扎营。”  
“我们？我才不会和你一起睡。”龙马嘲弄地坐起身。他的脸色看起来十分疲惫。迹部放下自己的饮料，在他的背包里面一通翻找。“你的队友总是这样吵吵闹闹的。”  
“希望你不是和桃城住一个帐篷。”  
“我和不二学长。”  
“不行，”迹部果断否决，终于找到了他要的东西。他把它拿出来递给年轻的男孩儿。  
“不行是什么意思——噢。”龙马接过芬达时挑眉问道。算得上冰凉，鉴于饮料在行李袋内已经放了个把钟头。“嗯。”  
“是啊，嗯，”迹部戏谑地戳着龙马的肋骨，“我是不是该听到什么？比如——”  
“打住，”龙马反戳回击，脸上洋溢着傻笑，“是，是，谢谢你，我彻底没话讲了。”  
“你本来有的。”迹部略显得意道。他觉得自己有权利如此。龙马扫了他一眼。  
“别挑衅。”  
“我另外放了一盒在冰箱里，”迹部在龙马开罐时说，后者的眼睛已经因为想要畅饮汽水而发出了亮光。  
龙马小心翼翼地打量他，然后吞了一口饮料问，“所以？”  
“你应该停止和不二厮混。”迹部表明。  
龙马不以为然地又喝下一大口汽水。  
“你的队员会更讨厌我的，”他提醒道，眼睛盯着马提尼。“我能放一点在汽水里吗？”  
“不能，”迹部郑重其事地回绝，将杯中的液体一饮而尽。  
/  
他不明白为什么越前会把他的行李转移到敌方球队，和他们混在一起。他尝试从最喜欢的后辈嘴里套出点什么，结果越前看起来相当生气，说话语气凶巴巴地。三年过去了，这小子对他的前辈仍然没有多少尊敬。  
“你是去监视他们吗？”他第三次问道，看着越前把他的行李袋扛在肩上。越前淡淡地瞥了他一眼。  
“是的，桃城学长，”他回答。“监视，没错，就是监视。”  
“真的监视？但是他们没带球拍啊！我们不是来这儿打网球的吧？”桃城皱起眉头。  
越前忿然。“我只是……算了，”他说，“我不想和不二学长睡。”  
桃城对此不假思索地点头。“你可以和我睡！”又点了点，重复道：“对，你可以和我睡，我可以让英二前辈跟我换。”  
越前叹气道。“谢了，学长，”他说：“不用了。”  
他不明白为什么越前心甘情愿地成为牺牲品。他决定去和大石谈谈。  
/  
“这不是帐篷，”他对迹部说，“这他妈是个……你管这东西叫什么。”  
“这是顶大帐篷，宍户。”迹部给了他一个令人备受煎熬的笑容，他觉得很不公平：这顶帐篷大到容纳十个人还绰绰有余，且不会让人无法呼吸。“巨大无比，但仍然可以折叠起来随时丢掉。”  
宍户转转眼珠环视篷内：三个旅行箱，两个冰箱，一个烤架和两张气垫床。  
两张气垫床？  
就在他奇怪的当口，越前毫无预兆地走进帐篷。“我来了，”他冷淡地宣布，肩膀上扛着行李。  
迹部说：“很高兴你说服了不二。”宍户哑口无言。  
“我偷溜出来的，”龙马说，“他们永远不会——”然后他看到了宍户。男孩眯起眼睛咬住嘴唇不再开口。宍户回望他，默不作声的紧张随之而来。  
迹部率先打破沉默。“看在上帝的份上，”他说：“如你们所见。宍户，这是越前；越前，这是宍户。”  
“闭嘴，”宍户翻了翻眼睛，“我要出去告诉大家。”  
龙马报复性地冷笑出声。  
/  
“越前很漂亮，但这不能作为他是个混球的挡箭牌，”岳人说。  
侑士挑眉。“漂亮？”他怀疑地重复了一遍，“我没想到你会说他漂亮。”  
岳人恼羞成怒。他们正在搅动牛肉和洋葱，这堆东西是先前从迹部早餐时灾难性的烹饪中被他们抢救下来的。蹲伏的姿势使他倍感难受。“迹部和那个小鬼搞上绝对有什么原因。”他不耐烦地说。“我的意思是，他不是真的同性恋。他之前约会过……她叫什么来着，侑士？”  
“希美子。”  
“对，她。还有一些我不认识的女人。所以这一切背后必定有个合乎逻辑的原因。”  
侑士故作夸张地叹了口气。岳人讨厌他这样。“哎呀，岳人，”他轻声说，“爱情没有逻辑。”  
岳人戳了他一下使其住嘴。除了他以外，日吉停止搅动他那边的锅，正面无表情地看着侑士。  
“请别这样，忍足前辈，”他说。侑士朝他露出邪恶的笑容。  
“爱情，”他重复道，“爱是永无止境，爱情不堪一击。”  
“不适用于这种情况，”岳人这回推了他一把；侑士挣扎着保持平衡，“所以，闭上你的嘴，去搅你的汤。”他拧眉看向身后。“迹部到底去哪里了？”  
“基于他烧焦过洋葱这事，”日吉咕哝道，语气不可置信，他奇怪怎么会有人能把蔬菜烧焦，“他待在里面比较保险，不是吗？”  
“当心点，他可能会听到你的话然后为了证明自己无所不能而再一次下厨，那样我们今晚就得饿死。”  
宍户靠近他们蹲着。“越前，”他说，“越前。会和我们一起。”  
“很好，”岳人挖苦道，“至少我们的部长得到了他的补偿。而我们，全员在这里受苦受冷。”  
宍户看了他一眼转身面向侑士，“等等，只有我一个人认为这不合理？”他问。  
侑士冲他甜蜜一笑，“我们活着就是为了服务国王。”  
日吉嗤之以鼻，“法国大革命就是这么发生的。”  
宍户做了个鬼脸，然后拿起递给他的长勺翻搅起来。“我们没有斩首用的断头台。”他抱怨。  
/  
越前在临近晚餐时分加入他们，岳人的态度极其坚决。  
“仅仅因为你在和我们的部长交往，”他对漠视他们存在的敌队青学的小鬼说，“不代表你可以在这儿白吃白喝。你得做点贡献明白吧。”  
他身后的侑士轻轻叹了口气，试着把汤碗拿给越前，但被岳人阻止了。  
“侑士，”他生气道。  
宍户翻翻眼睛。“这很逊，岳人，”他说，“但他说的没错。劳动换取食物。”  
迹部不在，没人保护这个孩子。岳人对终于要看到男孩流露出脆弱并乞求他人这点感到些许得意。与他期待的相反，越前翻了个白眼，语调单一地说，“我的确带了点东西。”他转身走进那顶岳人不承认它是帐篷的巨大无比的帐篷。一分钟后，他出来了，手里拿着一大瓶透明液体。  
临时用餐区突然安静下来，唯一能听到的只有蟋蟀的叫声。  
“那是……”宍户的声音低了下去。  
龙马微笑，他那洋洋得意的笑容令岳人不由自主地想起迹部。“没错，”他说，几乎手舞足蹈。“绝对伏特加。从我家老头儿那里偷来的。”  
当他们凝视大瓶子上印刻着彰显其荣耀的巨大字母时，沉默较之前更甚。  
“他现在配喝这碗汤了吧，岳人？”侑士问。岳人一言不发地把碗递给越前，后者志得意满地拿走离开了。  
/  
不是伏特加。他发誓不是因为伏特加。  
“你知道，”几杯酒下肚后，他的舌头有点打结，“只是说说而已。你作为一个小鬼和青学正选来说还算不赖。”  
越前古怪地瞧了他一眼，点了点头。“呃。谢谢？”他说。旁边的宍户偷笑，随后又喝下一大口酒。岳人踢了他一脚。  
“是这样。”他说着模仿越前点头。“而且你也挺漂亮的。”  
“你是和漂亮杠上啦，”侑士叹道。他借伏特加假装忧郁，做作地倾斜酒杯，表现得就像他拿了个他妈的圣杯。  
“它是个好形容词。”宍户帮岳人辩护，岳人为有像宍户这么正常的朋友感到欣慰。  
“它是个好词，它是个形容词！”他又说了一遍，然后和宍户碰杯。  
越前感到无力。  
“你现在后悔把瓶子放开了吗？”迹部在远处问。  
“不，”越前回答，“仍然要比和清醒的他们打交道好。”  
“嘿！”岳人抗议。他努力推拉越前但失败了，最后把手搭在越前的脖子上。“我们很清醒！”  
“好吧，”越前顺从地附和。岳人从他身上闻到了已经习惯了的迹部的薄荷味，但在越前身上闻起来有点奇怪。他向越前靠近一些，嗅了嗅。  
宍户含糊开口，“呃，岳人，”他说，“不明智的行为。”  
“向日，你给我起开，”传来一把铿锵有力的嗓音，迹部试图把他从自己男朋友身边拉开。岳人暗自好笑，躲避攻击的同时不忘拉上越前。越前平静地接受着这一切，不一会儿他的脖子就被岳人的胳膊占领了。  
“你太可爱了，”他对一年级说，“你应该彻底转学。”  
“你在说醉话。”宍户说，尝试掰开他的手指，却无济于事，“你明天会后悔的，岳人。”  
“我当然是在说醉话，”岳人大声嚷嚷，任由侑士把他牵走。越前找了个普通位置，盘腿坐下后给了迹部（正皱着眉头）一个得意的微笑。“转学部分除外。”  
“你给他留下了阴影，”迹部说，“所以他不会转学。”  
岳人不屑地反驳。“我觉得你给他留下的阴影比我的更多。”他大声问道，“对吧，侑士？”  
说完后他扑通一声倒在地上睡着了。  
/  
“你要么是个可怕的家伙，要么是个天才，”迹部告诉他，“究竟是哪个我还在考虑。”  
“我好的你无法形容，”越前慢吞吞地说。他整个晚上都在喝水，看着他的队员表现得像群傻蛋，相当怡然自得。迹部向他做了个鬼脸，然后假装啜饮着自己的饮料。龙马垄断了淡水供给，而迹部不打算喝醉，更别提醉酒后的愚蠢行为。  
龙马盯着他的杯子瞧。“你还在喝第一杯。”他说。迹部在他周围做了个手势。  
“你想让我和那边的平民一样？”他说，“不了，谢谢。”  
“初中生不就干这个嘛，”龙马说。他整晚脸上都挂着那种沾沾自喜的得意笑容；迹部拿不准是吻掉它还是随它去。“日吉前辈和凤前辈是清醒的。”  
“我也是。”  
龙马噘嘴。这不是真的噘嘴，他知道男孩儿这么做只是为了惹恼他。“看你喝醉一定很有意思，”他说。  
“我的自控力强到不会喝醉。”  
“随你怎么说。”龙马对他绽放了一个小小的得意微笑，然后用自己的拇指勾住迹部的。他们中没有任何一方对这个动作表现出在意，如果有，他们会努力忽略。但愿他们做到了。

End.

*成年是何年：原句为What's another year是一首歌曲，一般翻译为“他年是何年”。此处翻译为了对应宍户那句没成年。


End file.
